Rosso's New Pet
by Shady-777
Summary: When a visitor from another world arrives, Rosso gets a new pet to "play" with. Rosso x Bellatrix ::from Harry Potter:: WARNINGS: Slash! Torture! Rapefic! Mildly graphic. Mostly implicit. Tripleshot. COMPLETE!
1. New Pet

****

A/N: _Well, no one-else looked like they were going write it, so I decided to write it myself: a Rosso x Bellatrix sadistic rapefic. God, I'm twisted. XD_

Before writing this, I listened to the way Rosso talked in some cut-scenes and tried to capture her accent to the best of my ability. I have never put serious effort into trying to convey a particular accent before, so please forgive me if it just looks…stupid. Some mannerisms of speech are hard to represent phonetically, especially when you're armed with an American keyboard and scant knowledge of foreign languages. And I **think** Rosso and Nero's accents were Italian, but I'm not positive, so if anyone knows for sure that they weren't please correct me!

****

WARNINGS: Slash. Profane language. Torture. Mild gore. Rape. This definitely deserves its M rating! It's not very graphic in even its naughtiest parts, but at the same time it's certainly not the type of thing you'd want the kiddies to see.

****

SPOILERS: None, unless you didn't know about the existence of "Dirge of Cerberus".

****

SPECIAL NOTES: Crossover with "Harry Potter" _only_ in the sense that Bellatrix gets thrown into the FF world. She's the only one out of place! This fic also acknowledges the existence of Argento, who didn't quite make it in to DoC.

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters appearing in this story with the sole exception of the random scientist guy. I am not affiliated with Square-Enix or J.K. Rowling, I don't own what they do, and I am certainly not making any money off this. I do, however, own the plot and the typos. Those are entirely mine. :p

**Chapter One: New Pet**

-

-

-

Rosso was bored. Bored out of her mind. Her training had finished earlier today and now there was nothing to do but prowl the endless corridors and many various rooms of Deep Ground.

Well, as many as she had access to, anyway. Those scientists and their laughable excuses for bodyguards made sure to keep her kenneled like a vicious dog whenever they weren't testing or using her. They knew her weaknesses. Had the means to incapacitate her if need be, though Rosso rarely acted up in hopes that one day they'd loosen their leash and let her outside every so often.

But no matter how good she was, it was never good enough for those miserable people. No matter how compliant she was with them, no matter how well she fought, no matter how many people and monsters she killed, they always wanted more, more, more. Like they expected her to be a damn female Sephiroth. _At least Sephiroth got to see the light of day._

It wasn't right. It wasn't fun. It wasn't any way to live. _Rosso do this. Rosso do that. But does anybody give a damn what Rosso wants to do?_

No. Or she wouldn't be down here wasting her time patrolling the open-ground battle arena.

The area was large — several acres — and catacombed with giant, rugged, earthen pillars that stretched a hundred feet up into the ceiling. Varying hues of the same boring, ruddy-brown dirt and rock filled her vision, broken only occasionally by the dark stains of blood long-since spilt and the bleaching bones of mice and other small animals whose bodies weren't large enough to merit removal by the Cadavers Team. As usual, the place was somewhat dank and stifling in spite of Deep Ground's attempts to circulate fresher air in via the ventilation system. Tiny glowing white circles placed randomly in the walls and pillars provided weak but adequate light to most areas.

Rosso had killed many a foe down here. And she would kill many more.

Rounding a pillar, she paused to place her hand against it. Stared with utter indifference at the spot that had collapsed in two weeks ago when Shelke had failed to finish off one of Hojo's experiments in a timely manner. That beast had nearly been as big as Azule's alternate form, and had brought down a whole pillar by smashing headfirst into it while trying to get at Shelke. Stupid brute.

Rosso bit down on her lip and sighed. Tasted the coppery tang of her own blood.

Blood — how it excited her! Fresh, warm, and pouring out of her victims' gaping wounds. The sight of it was enough to drive her wild with savage euphoria; she loved nothing more than to draw it out of its fleshy container and shower in it, to feel its sticky warmth trickling over her smooth skin, to savor its sweet smell, to watch her victim die as his life spilled out of him in red rivers and lakes. Sweet, sweet blood. She could never get enough of it.

Murder was an art; a thing to take pride in. It could be executed in many different forms, but Rosso preferred to do it with style, killing her victims quickly and messily. Such a method demonstrated that she was powerful, she was dangerous, and mercy could kiss her ass.

_"Fall foul of Rosso the Crimson and you're a dead man." _men would say, and Rosso loved hearing them say this. Or hearing _that _they said it, as the case sometimes was.

She was dominant.

She was deadly.

She was not to be messed with.

She was…without something to kill.

Frowning, the red Tsviet looked toward the passage that would lead her back into the main complex where the floor was sterile linoleum and the lights were fluorescent bars cut into the ceiling. Artificial and fake, like everything else in Deep Ground save this one cavern.

She should find the other Tsviets. See what they were doing. Maybe Nero would spar with her now that their _owners_ — that was pretty much what their captors were these days — had finally let him free of that room where they'd kept him tied to a reinforced metal column with heavy chains, constantly weakening him with small injections of pure lifestream. He could fight amazingly well for a male, she had to admit. Much better than that dim-witted Azule.

And Shelke…well, she was the smallest and weakest of them all. Useless unless one needed to do something computer-related.

__

If only she could age, Rosso thought with disappointment.

Shelke had the body of a ten-year-old. Even if she weren't so unattractively underdeveloped, she was too fragile. Too easy to break. She wouldn't last more than a few seconds with Rosso's brand of lesbian fun. And then the Heads of Deep Ground would be pissed, and Rosso's quality of life would go straight down the toilet.

A guy in a white labcoat emerged suddenly from an adjacent room, clipboard in hand. Without looking up from it he crossed the hall into the next room.

No-one else stirred, at least as far as she could see.

The frown on her face deepened. _Why do there have to be so many **men **here?! Would it kill them to get a few women on staff every once in a while? The prettier the better. Then I could grab one aside when no-one was looking and rape her into oblivion._

It was like the Heads could read her mind and automatically knew not to let her within a mile of anything female. So annoying. So typically _male_. Bad enough they wouldn't let her have her freedom, they wouldn't let her have a feisty vixen either.

Well, Nero it was then.

Rosso started for the corridor, her ever-present double-bladed gun held firmly in one hand. _If only Argento hadn't gone MIA._

Now _there_ was a woman!

Oh, the fun Rosso had had with her! Sure she was straight. Sure she was a fully-grown Tsviet more than capable of fighting off Rosso's sinful advances. But hey, at least she was beautiful. At least she had a nice rack, a tight ass, curves in all the right places, and those teasing, sexy, silvery eyes. Far better to be hurt by her than Nero. With Argento battle was more like kinky foreplay — with Nero it was just…battle.

A sudden noise!

Rosso whirled like lightning and positioned her weapon out in front of her, ready for a fight.

It was a shimmering blue portal, about eight feet wide, and pulsating with energy that made a faint crackling noise. Its bottom hovered a good four feet above the ground, casting the dirt beneath it in a dull bluish glow.

_Odd. What is that, a new experiment? Perhaps something to do with lifestream? _Rosso approached cautiously, ready for anything. If a monster popped out she planned to charge it dead-on, laying open one of its sides — or possibly beheading it — before it even knew where it was.

She didn't have long to wait.

Not five seconds after it had appeared the portal ejected its passenger: a flailing black form which landed unceremoniously on the ground twenty-five feet in front of Rosso.

"Damn you! Damn you Rodolphus Lestrange!" a very human, very female voice screamed, "How DARE you try to turn Lord Voldemort against me! I'm going to kill you! I'm going to fucking _kill_ you!"

Rosso let out a squeal of giddiness — here she'd just been fantasizing getting a bitch, and be damned if one didn't fall right into her lap!

The newcomer leapt to her feet and spun to face her.

Rosso eyed her over carefully. She was pale and somewhat worn in appearance, with full black lips; long black hair that had a bit of a curl to it; and wild, dark eyes accentuated by dark green eyeshadow. Unfortunately, her body was almost completely covered in black robes, but her chest stuck out attractively, and it looked as if a nice, full figure were hiding beneath the folds of fabric.

Rosso guessed her at around thirty years of age, give or take a few. Despite her stressed-out exterior she definitely had the mark of beauty.

__

Oh HELL yes! Now THIS is what I'm talking about! Her heart sang with delight. Lust glittered within her crimson eyes.

Smiling broadly with barely-controlled glee, she lowered her weapon to her side. "Why hello zere, Dah-ling." she purred in a thick accent, "And who might you be?"

The woman blinked a few times, staring at her in complete and utter disbelief. Then she looked back to the portal, only to discover it missing. Her eyes darted around the room quickly before returning to Rosso. "I'm Bellatrix Black, a high-ranking Death Eater!" She produced a small, tapering stick with within an inner pocket of her robes and gestured with it threateningly.

Rosso narrowed her eyes seductively, drawing her bloodred lips into a tight, sultry smirk. "Black eez eet? How eenteresting. I am Rosso zee Crimson." She'd never heard of Death Eaters before, and she didn't particularly care what they were. In all likelihood it probably just meant they were immune to Death magic — which, hey, who _wasn't_ — and fought primarily by casting it.

She watched as Bellatrix stared at the glowing cerulean strips on her Tsviet outfit. One ran up the front and back sides of each of her extremely long, black boots, ending where these did at the mid-calf. These boots also had a strip lining the bottom of the toes, the only place they could be found horizontally on her whole body. Three more ran over the black coverings of her chest: one between her breasts, and one over the middle of each of them. There were thin strips between each of the fingers of her black, metal-clawed gloves. And, of course, a long stripe down her back which was partially obscured by her lacing armor, but it would be a while before Bellatrix saw _that_.

The Death Eater's eyes averted then to her chest-length, dull-red hair with all its kinks and sharp locks, and her expression took on a quality of startled bewilderment. She panned down, and Rosso hoped she enjoyed the view of her bare and exposed upper thighs against the red backdrops of her dress-tail and tight thong underwear.

"Rosso?" Bellatrix repeated, comically confused.

"Yes. You would do well to remember eet."

Bellatrix stiffened. "Is that so?" She pointed her stick her. "Crucio!"

Rosso zipped to the side with unbelievable speed and easily avoided the flying red streak of magic. It hit the wall instead, having no discernable effect on it. "Oh, you're a feisty one!" she laughed, giving her blade-gun a playful twirl, "Zeese weel be fun."

Wide-eyed with shock, the black-haired magic-user tried again. "Avada Kedavra!"

Rosso dodged swiftly, leaving the green jet to hit a pillar and explode a sizeable chunk out of it. She advanced full-speed on her new lovetoy, aiming one of her blade-tips at the woman's left calf.

To her slight disappointment, Bellatrix's reaction-time was far too slow; the blade ripped through clothes and into flesh, the last few inches coming out coated in blood. Rosso continued to rush by and darted behind a pillar while her victim shrieked in pain.

Blood!

Rosso's eyes burned with passion. She wanted her. Wanted her _now_.

But no…delay only heightened the pleasure; what worked with killing would work with sex. Nothing beat good foreplay, especially since she didn't know how long it would be before she could get another bitch.

"Fucking _bitch_!" Bellatrix howled.

Rosso stole a quick glance from the from the side of her hiding spot and watched her whirl around angrily, trying to find her. After a few seconds of futile searching she jerked her robes back and skirted the black cocktail dress beneath them up and to the side, giving Rosso a mouth-watering view of her naked leg and bloodied calf. She pointed the stick at the gash. "Episkey." The wound sealed up a few seconds later. "Tergeo." A faint shot of blue and the blood vanished.

_So. Her magic is centered in that stick. How tragic. How sad. If she had any sense she'd put her materia in a dagger, at the very least. _Strange that she needed verbal commands to get the magic to work, but then there were a lot of strange things in this world. Stranger still were the words she used — it _had _to be another language, created to keep enemies in the dark about which magics were being used.

Didn't matter. Death Eaters, whatever they were, were clearly inferior to Tsviets.

But oh, this one was sassy!

Having healed her wound, Bellatrix again searched for her enemy. "I know you haven't left." she growled, "I'm going to make you pay for that!"

Rosso laughed. "Please do."

"Damn _muggle_!" Bellatrix shrieked, "I don't know how you got so fast…"

Rosso shot out at her like a bullet fired from a gun. This time, instead of slashing at her plaything, she struck her lightly across the stomach with the flat of the blade. Bellatrix flew off her feet and sailed in reverse, her stick leaving her hand, her back colliding painfully with the ground several feet away.

Rosso was there in a flash. Her right hand shot out. Sharp, black metal claws wrapped around the tender white throat. Bellatrix choked out a gasp of surprise mixed with fear as Rosso hoisted her first to eye-level, then above her head. "No no, Dah-ling." she purred, eyes half-lidded in her trademark show of condescending superiority and confidence, "I am a Tsee-vet." She dug a claw into her neck just enough to draw blood.

Bellatrix panicked and began struggling like a fresh-caught fish, squirming, kicking, and beating against her captor in a frenzy.

Rosso's tight smile only grew. _She calls _this_ fighting? _She could barely feel the blows.

The black-haired woman reached up with both hands and tried desperately to pry her fingers loose. When she couldn't, she switched to scratching them with her own sharp fingernails.

Rosso felt as though she were been clawed by a naughty kitten. It hurt, yes, but only mildly, and this pain she liked.

Bellatrix's eyes widened. She held out her hand. "Accio wand!"

The stick — no, _wand_ — jetted back into her open palm. This was pointed hastily at Rosso's bare stomach, right above the gridlock of twisting silver armor that protected her crotch area. "Avada Kedavra!"

The blinding green flash hit her point-blank.

"Ah!" Rosso yelped, dropping Bellatrix and doubling over a little, her free hand clutching her aching gut. _That HURT! _It felt like Nero had punched her, or at the very least someone from SOLDIER. Punched her with electrical knuckles, because now her whole stomach was alive with an unpleasant tingling sensation. She drew her hand away to examine the mark, only there was none. Her lip curled up savagely as her now-wider red eyes bore into Bellatrix. "What man-ner of mageek eez zeese?"

Bellatrix's mouth hung open in a generous "o", revealing well-cared-for white teeth. Her eyes were saucers. "Avada Kedavra!" she yelled, this time aiming at Rosso's face.

Rosso sprang aside like a jackrabbit and the curse tore another chunk out of the wall. Ignoring her discomfort, she held out her weapon and fired two Flamespells at this reluctant victim.

"Crucio! _Crucio_!" Bellatrix called, producing two consecutive red blasts of magic from her wand, one for each Flamespell. She scrambled out of harm's way and watched as the bursts of magic met one-on-one and cancelled each other out.

_Her magic flies swifter than mine_, Rosso observed, _but it lacks the quality of homing in on its target._ Since the magic's aim was only as good as Bellatrix's, and she had nothing to compensate for her complete lack of physical strength, slow speed, and poor reaction-time, this encounter was in the bag.

Rosso decided that this phase of playtime was over. Time to get into the heavier, more fun parts.

Before the black-haired vixen had time to come to terms with the fact that her shot had, indeed, missed, Rosso was coming at her again. "Avada —"

Rosso swerved behind a pillar.

"—Kedavra!"

This spell missed by a mile.

Slowly, far too slowly for her own well-being, Bellatrix registered where her target had disappeared to. In the time it took her wand to sweep over the pillar Rosso pounced on her, tearing the horrid stick out of her hand violently. Breaking it in half with a mere twist of her fingers, she tossed the pieces to the ground and seized Bellatrix by the wrist. A jerk of this wrist and a sweeping motion with the flat of a blade to the back of unskilled legs brought her down hard on her back. She started to roll over, but Rosso's foot stomped down on her midsection, pinning her flat.

"I-I don't understand!" the Death Eater stammered, face pale with fright, "That first curse to the belly should have killed you!"

In spite of her still-smarting mid-section, Rosso laughed. "I told you, Bellatreex dear, I am a Tsee-vet. We are eemune to zee Death mageek."

Just when Rosso thought she couldn't get any whiter, Bellatrix blanched a couple of shades more. "What exactly is a Tsee-vet?"

Rosso smiled, this time showing teeth. "We were dee-signed for keelling. We are creatures of deadly pre-ceesion and powere. Supeerior to you een every way. Theenk of me as your Mee-stress."

"What could you _possibly_ want with me?" Bellatrix made the mistake of asking.

Rosso stared longingly at her chest.

Then she cast the bladegun aside and fell down upon her, straddling her tightly between her legs.

Bellatrix made a sharp cry of surprise and tried to buck her off, but to no avail. Spitting like a wildcat, she launched a furious assault with both fists, punching and clawing at her red-haired opponent.

Rosso caught her arms and positioned her hands over her head, holding them there easily with one hand. Bellatrix seemed amazed at how strong she was. Sweat began beading on her forehead.

Now that her victim was effectively helpless, Rosso used her free hand to tear through the clothes covering her breasts like they were nothing. Bellatrix screamed like a panther as the claws shredded strips of flesh away along with cloth.

_Delicious. _Rosso eyed the present she'd just torn the wrapper off of. Bowing her head down, she licked at some of the blood at the top of her unwilling lover's chest.

"Oh my fucking bloody god," Bellatrix panicked, her chest heaving more rapidly than ever before, "you're a _lesbian_!"

Rosso gazed into those terrified black eyes and smirked. "Took you that long to feegure eet out, Love? You are raz-eer slow on zee draw." She kissed her cheek — roughly — and Bellatrix flinched strongly.

Gently, she pressed a claw to the spot her lips had just touched. Applying just a little bit of pressure, she traced a fine line of red down to the corner of her mouth, ending at the luscious black lips.

"Mmm," she moaned softly, eyelids fluttering, "Such a deleecate creature."

Bellatrix struggled with all the vigor she possessed. Then, apparently giving up, she said "Wouldn't you rather rape another Tsee-vet?"

"Ah, but zey would not be so easy. And zere are no ell-ee-gible females." Without warning she lashed out with her pointer finger and struck the area just above Bellatrix's right eye, sinking her claw in deep.

Bellatrix began screaming loudly, and it occurred to Rosso that this kinky foreplay could not continue until she had her properly gagged. Letting go of her woman's wrists and drawing her claw out of her face, she hastily tore off a sizeable strip from the arm of one of the long, black sleeves. It took less than ten seconds to knot it up to the proper thickness and gag her with it, silencing that attention-drawing scream. Jerking Bellatrix's head up, she tied it tightly in the back. "My apologies," she said in that same sexy purr she'd been using throughout most of her dialogue with her, "I was getting ahead of myself. A new pet needs a leash, a collar, and toys."

Bellatrix moaned fiercely into the gag, blinking blood out of her eye.

Rosso grinned devilishly. "And…I know just where to get zem."


	2. Sable Savior?

**Chapter Two: Sable Savior?**

-

-

-

Bellatrix couldn't believe what was happening to her. The sheer scope of her bad luck thus far was unreal. First her tragically-mistimed flirting had angered Voldemort. Then Rodolphus, her own husband, had turned against her, tried to turn Voldemort against her, and used a spell from some unknown and ancient book he'd found to conjure up a portal which he'd Depulsoed her through. The portal turned out to lead to some strange place where the first thing she ran into was a sadistic Tsee-vet lesbian who was not only exponentially stronger, faster, and more resiliant than her but bent on raping her silly, and to top it all off said lesbian had broken her wand before she even had a chance to try and apparate, and now she was pretty much her bitch.

All in the span of one day.

It was unfathomable that _anyone_, even a dirty muggle, could be _that_ unlucky. This had to be a nightmare. But then, she'd had some nightmares that weren't so bad, and she couldn't possibly be dreaming because her wounds hurt too much.

Her breasts and upper-chest burned with deep gashes; the area above her right eyebrow felt as though it had a nail stuck in it. Blood gushed from these like juice from a freshly-punctured overly-ripe fruit. Her heart pumped fast — her breathing was rapid. The gag was not at all comfortable and bit deep into the sides of her mouth.

And if Rosso kept throwing her around like a ragdoll, she was going to get whiplash.

It was still a shock. Still too horrible to be true. This red bitch deserved to be sliced open and fed alive to crocodiles.

_Where does she get off trying to rape me?! _Bellatrix's mind raged, _I'm Bellatrix Le — no, I hate that traitorous, ungrateful, stupid bastard. I'm Bellatrix Black! A true lady. A pureblooded witch of noble heritage. How DARE she hurt me! How DARE she treat me like a pet, like a cheap whore!_

But who was going to stop her? Bellatrix certainly hadn't been able to. Even the killing curse had failed to kill her, a most amazing phenomenon indeed.

Tsee-vets were immune to 'Death magic'. Wasn't that what Rosso had said?

Why had the wizarding world not heard of them before? They were so strong and fast, and definitely had at least moderate magical power — shouldn't someone have stumbled across some by now?

_Where. The hell. Did that portal take me? And how do I escape…wherever the hell I'm at?_

Damn good questions.

Now that her wand was broken she couldn't apparate or even use all but the simplest spells and charms. True, she still had that small silver dagger tucked away in her right boot, the one she kept handy just in case, but if she tried to pull that out anytime nowish Rosso would simply take it away from her.

And probably stab her with it.

Repeatedly.

No — best to keep that hidden until this lesbian superwoman was gone, then she could use it to cut her gag off, or fend off a weaker enemy, or _something_.

Now they were traveling down a long artificial shaft: definitely muggle in design with its tasteless, overly-synthetic floors, doors, and electrical lights. Rosso held the back of Bellatrix's neck firmly and forced her to walk slightly in front of her.

A door in front of them swung open without warning, almost hitting Bellatrix in the face.

A dweeby young man with thick, curly black hair spilled out, white labcoat on his back, clipboard in hand. An expression of surprised nervousness manifested itself across his gawky features. "Rosso? Who's that with you?"

Rosso shook her captive playfully, picking her up by the throat and moving her from side to side.

Bellatrix let out a howl of protest than was promptly drowned in cloth.

"Oh zeese? Zeese eez my new pet, Bellatreex Black. She wandered eento my playground, so now she eez mine."

The guy peered closely at Bellatrix through small, stylish glasses.

"Mmmf mmn!" Bellatrix cried. What she had meant to say was 'Help me! Help!', but, of course, that wasn't what the guy and Rosso heard. _I don't give a damn if he's a muggle, if he can help me be free of _her…

The guy shook his head. "Well, I don't recall seeing her anywhere before, and that name isn't familiar." He shrugged. "Carry on."

Bellatrix bridled with rage. _You fucking cunt! You're going to just let her _have _me?!_

The guy went back into the room he'd just exited like an absentminded imbecile, and Bellatrix cursed him out mentally and as much as she could verbally, throwing every nasty, hateful, most despicable swearword in her vocabulary at him until she ran out, then she went down the list again just in case she'd missed any and added some spicy new ones of her own invention.

The guy's behavior was inexcusable and so typically _muggle_.

Rosso set Bellatrix back down and forced her forward again. They went down corridor after corridor, avoiding doors right and left. Bellatrix saw a few more people along the way, either out and about or through open doors leading into rooms crammed with muggle filth. Always it was the same: white labcoats and ID badges. They were all engaged in various activities that dealt with reading, writing, looking at their picture-boxes, and pouring brightly-colored liquids oddly reminiscent of potions into different vials and each other. Many were so engrossed in their work they didn't even look up. The ones that did seemed timid around Rosso and greatly respectful of her, asking few questions and accepting whatever answers she did or didn't give. While a blessed few of them seemed genuinely sympathetic towards Bellatrix, none tried to help her beyond suggesting, just _suggesting_ that Rosso let her go.

One man actually had the nerve to tell her that she deserved what she was getting for infiltrating Deep Ground, and applauded Rosso for capturing 'the spy'!

And Bellatrix couldn't, of course, tell him that it was never her idea to be here, or even jinx him for the ignorant, hasty, conclusion.

As best as she could tell, these people were all run-of-the-mill muggles of normal strength with no special powers or abilities whatsoever. Not one looked like a wizard or Tsee-vet. They were clearly used to Rosso being there and behaved themselves around her.

Rosso, for her part, was completely uninterested in these people and largely ignored them even though she had the power to kill each and every one on contact.

This puzzled Bellatrix. The muggles didn't appear to be Rosso's minions — why wasn't she killing them?

Well, aside from the fact that, at the moment, she was more interested in her.

Finally the pair reached two metal doors that slid open via electricity and stepped into a big metal box, the doors whooshing shut as soon as they were in..

Rosso hit a button.

The box began to rise.

She flashed Bellatrix a toothy grin, and the witch's hopes sank. "Almost there." Her eyes sparkled with anticipation.

_Fuck you. _Bellatrix thought, mind whirring with possible courses of action. But no matter how she sliced it up, without her wand, or strength to match Rosso's, or tongue to convince someone who cared in a position to help her, she was at an extreme disadvantage.

_Just have to wait for an opportunity_…the doors opened.

Out of the box and into a darker, wider corridor, this one illuminated by strange blue orbs glowing dimly from the walls, similar to the cavern. The floor was sheet metal. It clanked heavily under their steps.

Rosso opened the first door they came to and pushed her into a very dark room with only a single orb preventing total blackness. She shut the door loudly behind them.

Bellatrix blinked. It was so dim…were those _knives?!_

Letting her go, Rosso went over to a big metal cabinet and thrust open the top drawer. "Do you know what zee best part about being a Tsee-vet eez, Love?"

_No, but I have a horrible feeling you're going to show me. _Bellatrix shook her head.

There was the sound of things being pushed around, Rosso pulled something long and black out with one hand. Her other produced a circle. She turned towards Bellatrix with these, and the witch saw at once that they were a long leash and studded dog collar.

"Toys."

_Oh, no fucking _way_! I have to get out NOW!_ Bellatrix spun on a dime and lunged at the door with a newfound speed. She got as far as opening it two inches before a sharp rap on the side of her head sent her stumbling against a cabinet or bookshelf like a drunkard.

"Naughty!" Rosso's voice was painfully sadistic.

Bellatrix instinctively rubbed the side of her head — it hurt, but not mind-numbingly so. She'd suffered worse, namely the gashes on her chest, which were still sticky with rapidly-cooling blood.

The door slammed.

Rosso moved her hand along the wall. There was a 'click' and about ten more orbs lit up, bathing the room in a gentle bluish glow.

Bellatrix would have gasped, had she been able to get the breath. Each of the four walls of the room were covered ceiling to floor with every sort of knife, dagger, sword, whip, blade, club, rope, handcuff, chain, and collar imaginable. There were even a few unidentified objects, which obviously had something to do with bondage or pain. Her eyes widened appreciably.

Rosso beamed. "Can't you just feel zee love? No? Well, you weel be soon enough."

Driven by pure adrenalin-sparked survival instinct, Bellatrix grabbed the nearest dagger off its hook and made to stab her captor.

Useless.

Rosso caught her hand before it could get anywhere near close enough and squeezed it so hard her bones broke with a sickening pop.

"Mmmfffffff!" Bellatrix burst into tears.

The dagger clattered to the floor.

Rosso clapped the collar around her neck and fastened it so tightly she could barely breathe; it was leather naturally. Sure enough, there was an attachment for a leash, and this was hastily fastened. Then the Crimson Terror grabbed a short but sleek whip and gave it an energetic _crack!_

That made Bellatrix pivot and lunge for the door, even though she knew, logically, she was tethered to her foe with no way to escape.

_Wait! Alohomora! _She could cast that silently and wandlessly!

Focusing every fiber of her being on getting the spell right, and ignoring the excruciating pain in her right hand as best she could, she made the command.

The leash's fastener came undone. She swatted it up and away while simultaneously throwing the door open, thankful that she was able to buy a few precious seconds by not having to struggle with the mechanism at just the time she ought to be running.

Freedom!

She burst out into the hall like a runaway train, running up the unknown gray river like the hounds of Hell were nipping at her heels.

She didn't know where she was at. She didn't know where she was going. But at least she was putting some healthy distance between herself and her new nightmare.

There _had_ to be a place to hide _somewhere_…

To her surprise, the gallop of her own footfalls was the only sound to be heard.

A wave of relief swept over her: this was good. It meant Rosso was playing with her, giving her a head start. As fast as that woman could move there was no other explanation. _Thank Lord Voldemort she's one of those thrill-of-the-hunt types._ It wasn't much, but it would buy her time, and time was something she so desperately needed.

Fork in the path up ahead.

Bellatrix chose to take the split. Curiously, there weren't many doors or people in these parts.

She rounded a sloping corner…and nearly crashed into a little girl wearing the same tight clothes — though she had more of them and lacked armor — and glowing cerulean stripes as Rosso.

"Hey!" The girl bristled.

Bellatrix didn't even slow her stride, veering around her and continuing on her path.

Dead end!

There was only one door…she went for it.

"Fine. If you _really_ want to go in there, just go ahead and go _right_ on in." the girl growled, heading the opposite direction.

__

That does not sound promising, Bellatrix thought with a surge of fear as she shut the door behind her and pressed her back up against it, _But where else am I going to go? It's too late to be retracing my steps now._

Mentally cursing herself for not bothering to look into a wandless locking charm when she had the chance — that would come in quite handy in this situation — she scanned the room for signs of danger.

Like the weapons/kink room it was large, dark, and nerve-wracking. Machines and other scientific muggle paraphernalia cluttered the floor, tables, and walls. In addition to these there were a large number of big, glass cylinders filled with a liquid that glowed the same color as the strips on Rosso and the girl's outfits.

_Connection?_

Each of these tanks was large enough to accommodate a child or small adult and had a lid with long pipes or tubing connected to it.

"You had better have a good reason for being here." a soft, definitely male voice said in an agitated tone. He seemed to have the same Italian-esque accent as Rosso, only less pronounced.

Bellatrix's eyes snapped over to the far left and found a most unusual man emerging from behind a cluster of radiant tanks.

The very first thing she noticed were the wings. Full-sized and made entirely of metal, they stretched out into four or five elongated 'fingers' like the wings of a bat or dragon, each tip sporting a 'claw' that was actually a blade of approximately a foot long. The lack of material filling the gaps gave them a very sharp, skeletal appearance. A vaguely-human, mechanical hand rested with the fingers curled toward the guy's neck on each 'hand-joint'.

Both wings were folded in a relaxed manner close to the body, which was thin but compact with definite muscle-tone showing beneath the almost-skintight black suit which covered it completely save half of each arm and possibly some of the area beneath the tops of the ebony boots. His hair was as black as hers, thick, fluffy, and stuck out at odd angles on his head, forming big, spiky locks that both stood up and spilled over the front of his face. He wore an odd, light-gray metal contraption over his face, which concealed all but his chin and the immediate areas around his nose and eyes from view. Nonetheless, he looked young — around twenty, maybe. He was fair-skinned, and the unmoving black tattoos which swirled in a Celtic-like pattern around the exposed portions of his arms stood out prominently against it.

The dreaded symmetrical stripes of glowing cerulean ran sparingly down his suit and the middle segments of each wing.

_Oh fuck, not another one. Why the hell is he wearing a muzzle? This place is like a fucking asylum._

Then she noticed something else, and the cold room suddenly seemed much colder.

Even though his tattoos didn't move, this winged lunatic was certainly not a muggle. His magic was so powerful it circled him in deep black streams and rings that carried just a hint of a purple glow. These varied in width, vanishing and appearing at random in mostly elliptical, unpredictable orbits which also kicked up the odd little spheres.

_I really hope he isn't as bad as Rosso._

Bellatrix started to make a sound, only to realize she was still gagged. She tore at the cloth with both hands. It was on tighter than she'd thought; she began to struggle, a task made all the more difficult with several of the fingers broken on her dominant hand.

_Damn_ could Rosso ever tie a knot!

Desperate, she tried to just slide it out of her mouth.

No use. It didn't budge.

Her fingers busied themselves again on the knot.

The Tsee-vet grew impatient. "Allow me."

Bellatrix froze up as rigid as an icicle as he approached.

She hoped he would be gentle.

No such luck.

Twisting one of his wings so that it faced her, he brought the furthermost blade down in a lightning swipe that slashed the gag in two and nicked her mouth and chin as well.

"Eeah!" Bellatrix cried, quelling the reflex to make even more noise. For no logical reason, a phantom chill descended on her body, tingling every nerve and shaking her to the very core of her being.

She wasn't simply scared, she was _terrified_. And it wasn't just the Tsee-vet, though he certainly wasn't helping her to feel less afraid. It felt…like she was surrounded by evil ghosts.

"You humans are so weak." the Tsee-vet said disdainfully, "Now. You have thirty seconds to explain who you are and why you're here."

Bellatrix didn't waste any time. "I'm Bellatrix Black, Lord Voldemort's right-hand Death Eater. I hail from wizarding Britain. My husband was screwing around with forces he didn't understand, and he opened up this magical portal that sucked me into this place. I appeared at first in a cavern, and Rosso found me, and…and you have to help me! She's a raving lesbian sex maniac hellbent on jumping my bones! I barely escaped — if she catches me again she'll rape me violently until I die!"

The Tsee-vet seemed rather unconcerned. "Probably." His red eyes narrowed. "But if you don't remove yourself from this premises immediately Rosso will be the least of your problems."

Bellatrix blinked, aghast. "_What?! _I'm a few minutes away from being raped into a painful, agonizing death by another woman and you don't even find that _interesting?!_" It was a challenge to keep her voice low.

"It is not my concern." the Tsee-vet's words were ice, "Why should I help you? I've never heard of your leader, your organization, or the place you claim to be from. You are expendable and inconsequential. And you're lucky _I'm_ not a rapist, or believe me, you _would_ die. Get out. Be thankful I'm even giving you the chance — normally I would just kill you."

Bellatrix was about to beat it at warp speed when the hurried rush of footsteps echoing off sheet-metal froze her from the inside out.

Rosso!

She was coming!

_Oh shit! Shitshitshitshit…_

What to do? If she ran out like this heartless asshole wanted Rosso had a ten out of ten chance of catching her and having her way with her. If she stayed and tried to hide in this room, he would either A) kill her, or B) point her out to his rapey comrade.

_Fuck it. If I have to die, I'd rather be killed quickly by a male._ Of course, she had no proof that this young man would make her death fast, but it was all she had and she ran with it.

Without warning she launched herself at him, taking him completely by surprise as her body slammed into his.

Red eyes widened with shock.

The door flew open and smashed into the wall, shattering a few glass vials held in a rack nearby. Rosso pranced in smugly, a whip in one hand and the leash in the other.

Bellatrix threw her arms around her man's waist and sank to her knees, burying her face into his warm, firm stomach and sobbing. "Please! Please don't let her have me! I beg you. I'll do anything you want. Anything!"

"Nero. I see you have found my beetch."

Nero's disgust was obvious. He grabbed Bellatrix by the collar and pulled her off him, astonishing her with his strength since she had been holding on for dear life and he'd used only one hand.

"Eezn't she cute?" Rosso's familiar tight smile and half-lidded eyes sent spikes of nausea into Bellatrix, "Her surname eez Black, you know. We are going to make meednight red."

Nero threw the witch to the floor. "You know, you _could_ make that with me." he said in a soft, lustful voice.

"A _capital_ idea!" Bellatrix sprang up with a fervor. "You're both handsome Tsee-vets who belong together! I'll just leave you two alone now." She bolted for the door.

Rosso struck out with the leash hand and hooked a few free fingers into her collar, pulling her up close. "_You're_ not going anywhere weethout _me_, Love." She cracked a cruel grin that made Bellatrix cringe. Then her eyes shunted to Nero. "Call me when you're female." she said with a tiny bit of a huff, not the faintest trace of interest flavoring her voice. She latched the leash back on to Bellatrix's collar. "You've been a rather naughty pet. Time to be pun-eeshed."

As Rosso led her out of the room, the distraught witch cast one last, pleading look to Nero, the only one in any position to save her, her last chance.

He took a step forward, and for one miraculous moment it looked as though he might intervene.

But no; he merely stood there, unflinching, his expression hidden beneath his muzzle, and watched her be dragged away.


	3. Midnight Red

**Chapter Three: Midnight Red**

-

-

-

"Hmphf. The nerve of him coming on to me like that," Rosso said once they were in the elevator heading back down, "As eef he doesn't sneak eento zat room and make gray weeth Weiss. He wants to have hees cake and eat eet too."

"Weiss?" Bellatrix said, trying to make conversation. Knowledge was power. "She's…white, right?" It was the only thing black could mix with to make gray.

"_He_." Rosso corrected, leaning against the back of the contraption, "Weiss eez our leader, and Nero's older brother." _And one of the few respectable males around._ she added silently. It was nothing a rape victim needed to know.

"So. There's you, Nero, and Weiss. How many other Tsee-vets are there? Grand total?"

"Five. Maybe seex, eef Argento eez steel alive."

The elevator jerked to a stop. The doors slide open.

"And you're all named after colours?"

Rosso took the lead. "Yes."

"Why?"

She stopped a moment and drew the leash — Bellatrix — up close. "Eezn't eet obvious, Dah-ling?"

Bellatrix shook her head, trying her best to maintain a reasonable distance without bringing down the wrath of Miss Red Pain.

Rosso let out a short-lived chuckle. These humans could be so stupid, sometimes. "Tsee-vet eez a word meaning "color". Each of us eez stained weeth zee color of zee mako used to produce us: red, black, white, cerulean, seelver, and…clear got een there, somehow."

"_Mako_? _Produced_?" The concepts were foreign to Bellatrix.

Rosso turned her head forward again and resumed walking. "Of course. None of us were born zeese way…eexcept Nero, I theenk."

Bellatrix fought to keep up with Rosso's fast stride so the Tsviet wouldn't have an excuse to ruthlessly yank her leash. "What is mako?"

"Eet eez cree-stallized lifestream: zee source of mageek." She cast Bellatrix a suspicious eye. "How can you not know zat? You used eet."

"No. My magic comes from…another source."

Rosso laughed. "A source ahzer zan mako? Absurd! You understand so leetle."

Bellatrix blinked, her face twisting into an impression of confusion. _Best to just go along with it._ "So how were you 'produced'?"

"I don't know eexactly, just that eet involved zee red variety of mako, which would be Summon materia."

"But you don't _look _much different, apart from the way you're dressed."

Rosso gave her a condescending are-you-stupid. "Deed you see zee markings on Nero's arms?"

"The muggle tattoos? Yes."

Rosso came unglued. "Zey were _not_ tattoos, and zey were most defeen-eetly _not _put zere by moogles!" Calming down, she resumed, "Those markings are stains from black mako — zee tainted lifestream. He eez more heavily marked zan zee rest of us, but we all have them, eexcept Shelke zee Transparent. You weel be seeing mine soon enough."

Bellatrix swallowed. She _really_ didn't want to. "Who made you?" An innocent-enough question. She was trying desperately to steer the conversation away from pain, kink, dominance, and rape.

Rosso bit her lip, the question echoing in her mind. She didn't know specifically who had made her any more than any of the others did; the process erased all memories pertaining to identity. Although she knew she _had _to have had another life and another identity prior to being a Tsviet, she couldn't even remember her own name, and it seemed to her that she had always been Rosso the Crimson.

She shook her head a little. "Eet doesn't matter. Some scien-tests."

They passed a few _very _oddly dressed people who wore heavy uniforms complete with large bug-eyed masks. At least, that was what it looked like to Bellatrix.

Rosso knew they were standard Deep Ground soldiers/bodyguards and paid them no mind. They were happy to leave her and Bellatrix alone.

"_Muggle _scientists?" Bellatrix asked, horrified. A grisly picture of what must be going on was quickly taking form in her mind.

Rosso was annoyed. "Not muggles, _moogles_. And for zee last time, zey have nothing to do weeth zeese."

_Oh, but I bet they do, _Bellatrix thought in that special kind of sudden panic that came with the realization that something big and sinister was brewing way too close to home, _The muggles are creating Tsee-vets to wipe out witches and wizards!_

It all made terrible, terrible sense: a few muggle scientists had learned of the existence of witches and wizards, and, out of jealousy, sought to drive them to extinction. _Somehow _they'd found a way to harness magic in this mako Rosso spoke of, and from there created their abominations: a type of super magic-user with fearsome strength and speed. She had no idea how the hell they had done this, or why the magic had split into different colors, or what the mysterious 'lifestream' had to do with any of it, but that _had_ to be the case. Nothing else made any amount of sense.

_I have to get back! I have to warn Lord Voldemort!_ If they had any prayer at all of saving their kind from deadly Tsee-vets which were immune to killing curses and boasted a fighting style that was the perfect muggle-wizard hybrid, they were going to have to deal with the five or six promptly before the muggles had a chance to produce more and launch their attack.

Of course, that brought the question of _how_. With magic being far less effective of a weapon — the Tsee-vets did, after all, have a ridiculous level of it in their system in addition to being able to use it wandlessly — what did that leave?

They would be impossible to muggle-fight. Sure, Lord Voldemort had werewolves and other physically strong monsters at his disposal, but against Tsee-vets they would be of little help. The werewolf Greyback in particular was an exceptionally strong, bloodthirsty brute, but Rosso could kick his ass hands down no matter the time of night or month. And reading between the lines there was evidence that some of the other Tsee-vets were even stronger and more powerful than her.

She had no more time to ponder, however, as they reached their destination: a solid gray metal door that would be no different from the other twenty-plus they had passed along the way if not for the bloodred symbols etched onto it.

Rosso opened it and pulled her bitch into a spacious lounge decorated with gorgeous red carpeting and half a dozen chairs and loveseats all made of the finest materials. Save Shelke, the room was completely empty, still, and quiet enough to hear an insect's death-scream.

Shelke rose off the comfy black velvet chair she'd been sitting on and approached, holding out a pair of silvery handcuffs. She looked highly disturbed and uncomfortable. "Here. Just like you asked." she told Rosso, wrinkling her nose a bit in disgust, "The rest is at the foot of the violet-and-black loveseat."

Rosso dropped her whip, and the cuffs exchanged hands. Smiling, she thought _If only she were older_…"Good girl."

Shelke kept her head bowed and refused to meet her gaze. She made for the exit. Passing Bellatrix on her way out, she looked back at her and said quietly "I almost feel sorry for you."

Then the door shut and she was gone.

"Eet's just you and me now, Love." Rosso purred in the sexiest voice she could muster.

Bellatrix sprung for the door with a swiftness that surprised even her. "Help! Help! I'm trapped in — gah!"

Rosso jerked back on her leash so hard it almost broke some vertebrate; she fell towards the floor and was heartily ripped back to her feet. "Let go of me you filthy bitch!" She screamed as loudly as she could, because what else was there? Thrashing like a wildcat caught in a snare, she punched and kicked with all her life. She dove for her dagger —

Rosso took her by the hair and jerked her almost into her bosom. _She's fighting back. How cute. How futile. _She couldn't even appreciate the effort; Bellatrix could simply not hit her hard enough for it to hurt, and she barely felt most of it.

However, she _was_ going to have to do something about that noise — it wouldn't do to have half of Deep Ground barging in on the fun.

She grabbed a fist that was on a collision course with her face midair and pulled it back down as though it were a delicate butterfly. Twisting the screaming witch around with a speed that would make Weiss proud, she handcuffed her wrists behind her back with such form and grace that it appeared to be one fluid motion. Then she dealt her victim-to-be a blow to the face, taking care not to put very much strength in it but allowing her artificial claws to sink in a decent bit. "Zat eez enough!"

Blinded by pain and blood, Bellatrix shut up.

It hurt.

God, it hurt so badly.

Her jaw was probably shattered, she was sure, and her left cheek was wet with warm, sticky blood — she had barely missed her eye.

Rosso led her along to the violet-and-black loveseat. Her face lit up with delight when she saw that everything she has asked for was there: a small collection of specialty knives, some rope, a glass flask, her double-bladed gun, painful-looking lesbian sex-toys , and a simple white cotton cloth that would make an excellent gag.

"Look at all zeeze wonderful presents!" She grasped her pet's collar and thrust her head down, forcing the already-terrified woman to get an even better look at what she'd seen perfectly well from her previous position. "All toys and no boys!"

"You vile, disgusting, fucking _insane_ cretin!" Bellatrix spat. _If I'm going to get tortured and raped anyway I might as well make myself a little more deserving._

Rosso only grinned, her mind swimming with visions of sadistic lesbian sex that would be their kinky crimson love. Seizing the cloth, she gagged Bellatrix in record time, making this one even tighter than before. "How's zat feel?" she cooed, "Better zan zee ahzer one, no? Only zeese time, Nero eezn't here to slash eet off."

_Fuck you. _Bellatrix's eyes blazed with hate. She tugged uselessly at her cuffs. Tried to think if she knew any spells or charms she could cast both nonverbally and wandlessly that would be even remotely useful. Not like it was going to be easy to concentrate enough to pull them off when she was in this much pain.

The knives!

Too bad her hands were secured tightly behind her back, and even her mouth was useless.

Could she float one?

In all likelihood, no — she'd always been the type who'd had to rely heavily on her wand — but it wouldn't hurt to give it a try. She had nothing to lose.

Rosso let go of her neck and she stood up again, focusing on the knives, praying she would have the power and luck she would need.

"Get _down_ beetch!" Rosso scolded harshly, thrusting her into a red-and-violet loveseat with a powerful crack of her leash.

Bellatrix choked on her own spit as her head collided solidly with the mahogany frame.

Rosso grabbed a particularly choice knife — one with a grooved blade and jagged edges designed for twisting and ripping out flesh — and was on her in a flash. Shoving her squirming victim all the way up into the plush, rich violet pillow-cushion which instantly contoured to her body's shape, she flipped her onto her back and straddled her.

Bellatrix struggled violently, pleasing and exciting her. She'd been dreaming of this day for years, and it was finally here! She was going to savor every sweet, rocking, wet, bloody moment. So fortunate and wonderful that her first was a fighter, even if she had a body made of glass. So delicious that she was a succulent, raven-haired beauty.

After allowing Bellatrix's struggles to get her worked up to a fever-pitch, she used her knife and claws to tear and slash her clothes off her, not caring if she caught flesh along the way, until she was reduced to nothing but her bra and underwear. These were sleek, black silk fashioned in curving, revealing, sexy styles that made Rosso drool and vibrate with anticipation.

_Oh, but not quite yet. _she told herself, though she yearned to ruin and destroy this spirited little vixen sprawled out under her.

Gingerly, almost lovingly, she laid the flat of the blade against her lover's tender cheek. Bellatrix's eyes followed it closely, consumed with fear. Rosso reached up with her free hand and brushed a few locks of her hair away from her forehead with the care of a mother caressing a child, careful not to let her wicked talons draw blood.

In a now-or-never move, Bellatrix bucked upward with a sudden surge of vigor that failed to throw or even dislodge her redheaded foe.

Rosso grinned broadly, and this time a fair number of pearly-white teeth were visible. "Oh, Love, you're just too hot to handle! I like that. Like that you won't geeve me what I want just because I'm going to get eet anyway." She leaned forward and gave her a wet kiss, sucking and licking at her lips hungrily.

Bellatrix made a soft moaning sound, bloody tears staining her gag.

Rosso pulled up, her lips messy with diluted blood. "Alright. Time for you to pley-sure me." Her face radiated lust. "We Tsee-vets like eet rough."

Had she been able, Bellatrix would have screamed.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Rosso had not been in the least kidding about liking it rough. The times were too numerous when Bellatrix felt the merciless slash of metal claws, the stinging kiss of the whip, the fiery passion of knives slicing just away from major arteries.

Rosso cut her every so often to enjoy the fresh, warm blood spurting over their bare flesh like a liquid aphrodisiac; she even broke the glass flask and embedded the shards deep within the cuts, just to satisfy her craving to see her unwilling companion write in true, agonizing pain.

Bliss! Pure bliss!

At least, it was for her.

Bellatrix wished she would just hurry up and kill her every terrible, hellish second, and even though she was not religious, she found herself reaching out and praying to God, or the Goddess, or whoever would listen to please, _please_ make it stop, because it was too much to bear.

They were, of course, completely naked by this point, and Bellatrix got to see every square inch of Rosso's red mako stains. The thin stripes were scarcely wider than thread in places and covered the area just under her collar-bone, the back of her shoulders and neck, the tops of her hands and feet, and inner thighs in a wavy tiger pattern that bled a lot of loose color around the broken and unbroken lines.

Rosso's natural fingernails were long and red, and while they were no substitute for metal, they were nonetheless very sharp, ridiculously durable, and just as painful. Rosso drug them down Bellatrix's back and sides like a cat clawing a tree, licking at the blood to taste it, swallowing it only in minute amounts.

She found the rope and sex-toys and delighted in experimenting with new and inventive ways to use them to her heart's content.

All Bellatrix could do was groan and offer the feeble struggle in increasingly less frequency. _Is this…karma? Is this my punishment? _She couldn't imagine that she'd done anything so wrong as to deserve this kind of extreme, humiliating torment, but at the same time she couldn't accept that there wasn't some sort of underlying reason. She knew she hadn't been the nicest witch around, but did she really have _this _coming to her?

Everyone she'd tortured…everyone she'd killed…they'd had it coming.

_They were weak, mudblood and muggle-loving idiots, and they deserved every bit of what I gave them! They **deserved **to be tortured into insanity! They **deserved** to die!_

They deserved it…

So many muggles murdered. So many mudbloods killed. And those who would sympathize with them…all dead. Most had died in excruciating pain, when she'd had the luxury of giving that to them.

Excruciating pain…

Like she was receiving now. Like Rosso was giving _her_.

This was so much worse than the Cruciatus curse the two couldn't even compare. This couldn't be attributed to simply bad luck. It just _couldn't._

Then Rosso started to make true, full-force lesbian love to her, and Bellatrix's thoughts shattered into fragmented colors of agony..

Rosso was so strong, and she got so carried away, that Bellatrix literally broke beneath her: bones snapped like twigs, ligaments were torn, and her skin became a quiltwork of blues, violets, and blacks smeared with blood.

It was too much. Just…too much.

Rosso saw her pet begin to black out and removed her gag to prolong the pleasure, but it helped only a little. Though her main blood vessels had been spared, she was still bleeding way too much, and there was too much broken inside. Her heart fluttered faintly beneath her breast, weakened by the loss of blood, extreme stress, and bodily trauma.

Bellatrix didn't have the luxury of acknowledging her last moment — blackness came like a thief in the night. She was only unconscious a minute or two before death followed on its tail, fully removing her from the scene of a bloody crime and its vicious perpetrator.

It wasn't for another three or four minutes after this that Rosso realized her bitch was dead and stopped what she was doing.

With a disappointed sigh, she got up and re-dressed. _They break so easily._

**FINE**

X-x-X-x-X-x-X

****

A/N: _C'mon, hit that little "review" button. You know you want to. ((grins))_


End file.
